One step at a time
by emigirl7
Summary: Dean has a 7 year old daughter named Jamie. Follow Dean and Jamie through the seasons and thick and thin. Starts right before season 1 and follows the plot.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey so I decided to write a new story about Dean having a daughter! It's going to follow the plot for the most part and starts in season 1. I am hoping to make it through all the seasons but in order to do this I am going to have to skip a few episodes. So let me know if there is any episodes that you really want me to do. I would really appreciate any reviews I get and feel free to give me constructive criticism! Thanks so much reading and enjoy ~~~ Emily_

Chapter 1-

"Is this Dean Winchester?" a voice said through the call he had just answered. Dean was currently setting in a rundown bar in the middle nowhere enjoying his down time that he had between hunts.

"Yeah, that would be me," he answered figuring it was probably someone needed help with some supernatural problem. His dad always had people with a problem call him if he was already on a case.

"Alright sir, I am from Portland hospital in Oregon. Your daughter and her mother got in a crash earlier today. The mother unfortunately did not make it so seeing that you're the father according to Jamie's birth records we figured we'd call you,"

The quite chatter around the bar instantly disappeared as he heard the news. It must have been a mistake, Dean tried to reassure himself. He couldn't have a daughter, he just couldn't.

"Sir you must have the wrong number I defiantly don't have a daughter," Dean told the doctor over the line

"Do you know a Sarah Peters?" the Doctor asked.

Just as Dean was about to say no, he vaguely remember a hunt his dad had been on seven and half years ago. Dean had been nineteen at the time and free from schooling since had just recently got his G.E.D. After Dean and his dad finished killing the clan of vampires in the area they decided to stay in the small Oregon town for a little bit to let Sammy finish up the school year at the local school. In his free time Dean spent a lot time at bars (using his fake I.D. of course) doing his favorite thing: picking up girls. On the last night he was in town he met a particular girl at the bar. One thing led to another and they ended up hooking up. Dean left the next morning without even saying goodbye. While it had been one of his many one night stands he still remembered her name: Sarah Peters.

"Yeah I knew her about seven and half years ago," he said quietly knowing that there was a good change that he did in fact have a daughter.

"Well you might want to come get your seven year old daughter, Jamie Peters. She has nowhere else to go if you don't take her. Her grandparents won't take her seeing that the no longer talked to her mother. She needs you Dean," The doctor said trying to reason with Dean to take his daughter. The doctor hated putting kids in the broken system called foster care.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," Dean said then hanged up. Even though he had just found out he had a daughter he still had an urge to protect her. Dean quickly walked out the door leaving a twenty on the bar counter for the beer he had ordered, jumped in the impala and began the long journey to Portland, Oregon.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Jamie was finally coming too from the sleep that had plagued her ever since the accident. All she remembered was bright lights speeding at her and then darkness. Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of two people quietly talking. She realized that she was in a bed in a room that she did not recognize

"Mom?" She called out trying to find some familiar comfort in this unfamiliar setting.

The two doctors on the other side of the room looked up surprised that Jamie had waken up. One of them rushed to her side and said "Jamie! Hi I'm doctor MacNittt I'm going to be looking after you while you're here. You got in a crash this morning and are currently in the Portland hospital is there anything I can get you?" He asked trying to delay telling the girl that her mother had passed away

Jamie sat up in bed only feeling a few minor pains in her left side. "I just want my mommy," She said.

"Jamie you need to relax. I'm going to tell you some news but I want you to know that everything is going to be alright. Your mom couldn't withstand the injuries inflicted on her in the car crash and she ended up passing away. I'm so sorry for your loss." The doctor said trying to break the horrible news to her in the lightest way possible.

Tears instantly began to fall down Jamie's face. Her mother was the center of her universe and now she was going and her world was falling apart. She instantly threw the hospital sheets overhead wanting to hide from the world but most of all hid from the truth about her mother.

A few hours later after Jamie had finally managed to fall asleep; Dean arrived at the hospital. He frantically pushed through the doors just wanting to figure out what was going on. He quickly walked up to the front desk and said "Hi I got a call from doctor MacNitt earlier this morning about Jamie Peters," he explained to the lady.

"Oh alright you can meet them in room 521. He said pointing him to the elevators that would take him to his daughter. Daughter, what I weird word that he never thought that he would use to describe someone in his life.

He finally made it to room 521 when he opened the door to see a petit girl sleeping on the bed. She had light brown hair and a facial structure that reminded him of his own.

"Is that…" he asked the doctor not able to finish the sentence.

"Yeah that's Jamie, she's had quite the day so you can understand why she's sleeping. But other than emotional trauma she has no other injuries. If you want to take care of her after you fill out a few papers you should be able to take her home." The doctor told. Relief instantly spread through Dean, even though he just meet his daughter after seeing how fragile she looked he couldn't stand the thought of her being in pain.

Dean thought about all the possibilities of what to do with Jamie. He didn't know how to raise a kid especially with a dangerous lifestyle like his. But this kid had nowhere and now that he saw her he didn't think he could ever let her go.

"I'll stay here tonight if that's ok so I can take her as soon as she's released," but really he was saying that he would take her.

"That's fine and I'll get the paper work that will give you custody over her," the doctor said leaving the room.

Dean sat down at the chair next to Jamie's bed watching her sleeping form. He couldn't believe he had a daughter. She was now his responsibility and he was going to do all in his power to make sure that she never had to end up in a hospital again.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean had somehow managed to fall asleep but was now woken up by the sunlight that was pouring through the hospital window. He looked over at Jamie to see that she too was beginning to wake up.

Jamie's eyes fluttered open and all yesterday's memories came pouring back. She looked around the room expecting to see Dr. MacNitt but instead was meet with the face of an unknown man next to her bed.

"Who are you?" she asked starting to get worried.

"Hey I'm Dean Whinchester, I don't really know how to say this… but, I'm your father. So looks like your going to be living with me from now on," Dean said in possible the most awkward way possible. Dean was amazed at just how much she looked like him. She had the same bright green eyes, the same nose, pretty much everything except her petite body size that she must have got from her mom. Jamie didn't answer, just nodded in response.

A few hours later Jamie was ready to be released.

"Where are we going?" Jamie asked quietly talking for the first time since Dean meet her. Dean was quite surprised when he heard her talk.

"Where going to go visit you uncle Sam," He said smiling as the approached the car.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Hey guys I'm back again with another chapter actually earlier than I thought but I got five reviews on my first chapter that were all super inspiring and wow I just can't thank you guys enough. You gave me the motivation to keep writing. So hope you guys like the story and please please please continue to review and give me feedback even telling me what to change its really helpful and super inspiring and makes me want to actually write. Also I forgot to do this in the first chapter but none of the supernatural characters are owned by me only Jamie is but maybe one day they will be under my control… hopefully. So without further ado here Is chapter 2! _

The impala was speeding down the road with Dean and Jamie sitting in the front seat. Not that Jamie should be sitting in the front seat seeing that she was under age and weight for that to be safe but Dean of course didn't know. How could he, he had never been a parent and his dad had let him sit in the front seat since he was two. There was an awkward silence that hanged in the air since neither of them knew what to say or how to say it.

Jamie was staring out the window watching the barren surroundings rush by. She knew that she should be happy that she finally found her father. She had been waiting for this moment her whole life but it was a letdown for her. Since she didn't know who he was she imagined him as a superhero that fought crime and saved lives and couldn't visit her because he couldn't risk blowing his identity, like superman or batman. However Dean was just an ordinary guy, at least as far as she knew. Dean had told her that he just was an exterminator or who traveled the country from one job to another. So to her, Dean was just an average joe, a huge letdown from batman.

Not only was Jamie disappointed in her "average" father but she was also grieving the loss of her mother. Sure her mother wasn't perfect; she worked all the time, drank a lot, and was rarely home. But, she had still loved Jamie. And know that her mother was gone she felt as if no one in the world cared about her. As if she could disappear and it wouldn't matter. In her mind she was completely alone.

Dean, on the other hand, didn't know what to say to the kid he just found out he had. He didn't know how to raise a kid much less deal with one that had just lost her mother. Not only that but he had just told his daughter he was an exterminator. Hell, that was the biggest lie of the century, but he didn't know if he wanted Jamie in the hunter's life. He didn't know what he would do with her. Would he train her like his father had with him and take her along on hunts or would he leave her at bobby's only seeing her once in a while but by doing so keeping her safe from the monsters that he killed. So for now he decided to lie to her so he had time to make up his mind.

A few hours later the pair finally arrived at Stanford. Dean, though he wouldn't admit it, was nervous about seeing his brother Sam. But he needed him to help him figure out what to do with Jamie and help find his missing father.

"Hey can you stay in the car for a few minutes, I'll lock the doors so you'll be safe. But I just think it's best if I get your Uncle Sam on my own," Dean told Jamie.

Jamie just nodded and went back to staring out the window. Dean got out of the car making sure to lock the doors and jogged up to the apartment door he had found out that Sam lived in. He picked the lock on the door and carefully walked inside trying not to make too much noise. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he began to fight the mysterious person. He couldn't tell who it was since it was dark. Eventually he managed to put the person on their back and get close enough to realize it was Sammy.

"Woah easy Tiger," Dean smirked at his brother who was laying on the ground.

"Dean?" Sam questioned. "You scared the crap out of me!" Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw his brother whom he hadn't seen in at least two years.

"It's cause your out of practice," Dean smirked. Sam instantly flipped him over making Dean be the one laying on the floor. "Or not," he mutter. His brother helped him off the ground when the lights turned on and an attractive blond babe wearing a short smurfs shirt.

"Sam?" she asked. Dean scanned her body impressed that this girl even knew his brother's name.

"Jess, hi this is Dean. And this is my girlfriend, Jess," he said introducing the group.

"I got to say you are way out of my brothers league." He said super impressed that this girl was his brother's girlfriend.

"I better change," Jess said finally realizing the skimpy outfit she was wearing was probably inappropriate for meeting her boyfriend's brother.

"No I wouldn't dream of it," Dean smiled. Anyway, I gotta borrow your boyfriend here, talk about some private family business. But, nice meeting you."

Sam looked at his brother outraged that his brother would be this rude in his own house. "No" Sam said giving over to Jess and putting his arm around her "whatever you want to say, you can say it in front of her."

"Okay," Dean said slowly "Um. Dad hasn't been home in a few days."

"So he's working overtime on a Miller Time shift. He'll stumble back in sooner or later" Sam said trying to convince Dean to leave him alone.

"Dad's on a hunting trip. And he hasn't been home in a few days." Dean said trying to make Sam understand the gravity of the situation.

Sam looked worriedly at Dean and said to his girlfriend "Jess, excuse us. We have to go outside"

With that Dean and Sam left the apartment rushing down the stairs to the impala.

"I mean, come on. You can't just break in, middle of the night, and expect me to hit the road with you!" Sam said trying to reason with his brother.

"You're not hearing me, Sammy. Dad's missing. I need you to help me find him." Dean said also trying to convince his brother.

"You remember the poltergeist in Amherst? Or the Devil's Gates in Clifton? He was missing then, too. He's always missing, and he's always fine." Sam said again.

Dean stopped and stared at his brother "Not for this long" Also yesterday I found at some news and I need help figure out what to do" Dean said talking about Jamie. "Now are you gonna come with me or not?"

"I'm not" Sam said firmly.

"Why not?"

"I swore I was done hunting. For good" Sam fired back. He meant it to when his father had told him to leave he was sure he was never going to come back.

"Come on. It wasn't easy, but it wasn't that bad" Dean said thinking of his childhood, growing up as a hunter.

Dean continued to walk down the stairs.

"Yeah? When I told Dad I was scared of the thing in my closet, he gave me a .45." Sam yelled at dean.

"Well, what was he supposed to do?"

"I was nine years old! He was supposed to say, don't be afraid of the dark." Sam said thinking of his childhood that to him had been like hell.

"Don't be afraid of the dark? Are you kidding me? Of course you should be afraid of the dark. You know what's out there.

"Yeah, I know, but still. The way we grew up, after Mom was killed, and Dad's obsession to find the thing that killed her," Sam said. Dean looked away from Sam hating him for bring up the sore topic of his mother. "But we still haven't found the damn thing. So we kill everything we can find," Sam continued.

"We save a lot of people doing it, too" Dad said thinking of the countless number of lives he'd save.

"You think Mom would have wanted this for us?" Sam asked trying to convince his brother to let him live his college life.

"There's something else that I need your help with Sam," Dean said thinking of Jamie. Dean and Sam walked the final flight of stairs to the parking lot.

"The weapon training, and melting the silver into bullets? Man, Dean, we were raised like warriors" Sam said ignoring what Dean had said before.

As the pair crossed the parking lot to the impala, Jamie asleep in the front seat became visible.

"Dean, who is this?" Sam said looking between his brother and the small figure asleep in the car.

"That's the other thing I was talking about Sam. I just figured out I have a daughter. Her mother's gone so she only has me and I just don't know what to do. I told her I was an exterminator because I don't know if I want her in the hunters' life but I don't know if I want her away from me on hunts," Dean said not wanting to look at his brother because he was nervous that his brother would be judging him.

"What's her name?" Sam asked surprising Dean that he was asking about her instead of yelling at Dean for being irresponsible.

"Jamie and she's seven," Dean said smiling looking at his daughters delicate frame as she was sleeping.

"I don't know what to say Dean. You're endangering her by even getting to know her but I can tell by your face that you're not going to let her go," Sam said looking thoughtfully at Dean.

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff," Dean said trying to act manly. "Dad's in real trouble right now. If he's not dead already. I can feel it." Sam was silent "I can't do this alone," Dean said talking about both Jamie and his father.

"Yes you can," Sam said and he believed. Dean was the bravest person he knew and if anyone could do it alone it would be him.

"Yeah, well, I don't want to." Dean said back.

"What was he hunting?" Sam said finally giving. Dean just smiled knowing that he already won.

Dean opened the trunk of the Impala digging through all the clutter of his hunting supplies. "All right, let's see, where the hell did I put that thing?"

"So when Dad left, why didn't you go with him?" Sam said. Before he went to college he remembered that the three of them rarely split up.

"I was working my own gig. This, uh, voodoo thing, down in New Orleans, until I got a call from the Portland hospital saying that Jamie and her mother got in a crash and they needed someone to take Jamie or she'd be in foster care; so I raced up there and got her," Dean explained.

"Dad let you go on a hunting trip by yourself?" Sam asked amazed.

Dean looked over at Sam and said "I'm twenty-six, dude."

Dean pulled out some papers out of a folder that where about his dad's cases. He always kept tabs on his dad to know that he was ok. "All right, here we go. So Dad was checking out this two-lane blacktop just outside of Jericho, California. About a month ago, this guy they found his car, but he vanished. Completely MIA" Dean said showing Sam the picture of the guy.

"The paper is a printout of an article from the Jericho Herald, headlined "Centennial Highway Disappearance" and dated Sept. 19th 2005; it has a man's picture, captioned "Andrew Carey MISSING". Sam reads it and glances up surprised that his brother had all this information. "So maybe he was kidnapped," trying to convince himself that it wasn't something supernatural.

"Yeah. Well, here's another one in April" Dean said as he showed him more articles. "Also Another one in December 'oh-four, 'oh-three, 'ninety-eight, 'ninety-two, ten of them over the past twenty years."

"All men, all the same five-mile stretch of road. Too many to be a coincidence," Dean said. "It started happening more and more, so Dad went to go dig around. That was about three weeks ago. I hadn't heard from him since, which is bad enough." Dean continued.

He then grabbed a handheld tape recorder and said "Then I get this voicemail two days ago," And then pressed play. In a staticky voice John said "Dean...something big is starting to happen...I need to try and figure out what's going on. It may... Be very careful, Dean. We're all in danger."

"You know there's EVP on that?" Sam said

"Not bad, Sammy. Kinda like riding a bike, isn't it?" Dean said teasing his brother but he really was impressed.

"All right. I slowed the message down, I ran it through a gold wave, took out the hiss, and this is what I got" Dean said and then pressed play again. A women's voice said "I can never go home..."

"You know, in almost two years I've never bothered you, never asked you for a thing." Dean said begging his brother to come with him.

Sam looked away thinking and then said "All right. I'll go. I'll help you find him, But I have to get back first thing Monday. Just wait here." Sam said and turned to go back to the apartment.

"What's first thing Monday?" Dean asked before he could go back inside.

"I have this...I have an interview." Sam said not wanting to tell his brother about his college life that he had kept separate from his family life for so many years.

"What, a job interview? Skip it." Dean said wanting to get more time with his brother.

"It's a law school interview, and it's my whole future on a plate." Sam finally told Dean.

"Law school?" Dean asked impressed that his brother had such high dreams.

"So we got a deal or not?" Sam asked.

_Alright guys that's the end of chapter two. Once again thanks so much for reading and too those who reviewed. Please, please, please leave a review there really inspiring to me. Next chapter there's going to be more action and more Jamie so yay for that and it will be up for sure by Friday! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey guys it's me again. I'm super sorry this is a day late I really don't have a good excuse rather than laziness. Any who thanks so much to the three people who reviewed you guys are so inspiring and never fail to bring a smile to my face. Hopefully I will get a little more reviews this chapter since it's hopefully more exiting. I honestly can't beg you enough to leave a review I value you them so much! Oh also I don't own anything from supernatural so yeah enjoy chapter three._

The next morning Jamie awoke in the back seat of the impala. She didn't know how she had gotten in the back or who had put their jacket on top of her to use as a blanket but it had helped her have a good night's sleep. She sat up and looked up to realize that that it was morning the next day.

"Hey sleepy head," Dean said realizing his daughter has awaken. He had been driving through the night but he wanted to let Sam and Jamie sleep. Sam was also awake and looked back to see his niece in her full glory.

"Hey Jamie, I'm you Uncle Sam," He said introducing himself to Jamie. He could already tell that she was shy by the way she was looking at him cautiously. Jamie gave him a smile and an awkward half wave not saying a word the whole time.

"Ok…" Dean said sensing the awkward silence that had taken over the car. "Why don't we stop for some food and gas," And then pulled into the gas station.

Dean headed into the convenience mart along with Jamie. Dean grabbed a bunch of junk food including chips and candy while Jamie reached for a mini box of lucky charms and a bottle of water. Jamie had always been addicted to lucky charms since the first time she ate it. They headed back to car to find Sam shifting through Dean's box of tapes.

"Hey!" Dean yelled when he finishes pumping gas. Sam looked at him while he said "You want breakfast?"

"No, thanks." Sam said going back to looking at the box of tapes.

"So how'd you pay for that stuff?" Sam said even though he knew. "You and Dad still running credit card scams?"

"Does that make you a criminal," Jamie said for the first time surprising the brothers. Both of them had kind of forgotten that she was even there since she hadn't talked the whole time.

As Dean got back in the car he turned to back at Jamie then said "No, no not at all. Your Uncle Sam was just joking right Sammy?" Dean said turning to his brother for support

Sam looked flabbergasted for a moment then said "Yeah I was just joking Jamie," then looked away from both Jamie and Dean

Dean started the car and rushed off too Centennal Highway right where John had just been.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Sam was calling the hospital to make sure that John wasn't there "Thank you," Sam said hanging up then turning to Dean and saying "All right. So, there's no one matching Dad at the hospital or morgue…So that's something, I guess." Sam was really trying to be optimistic.

Dean glanced over at Sam, then back at the road where a bridge was ahead of them and two police cars and several officers.

"Check it out." Dean said indicating to the scene in front of them. Jamie also looked away from her side window to see what Dean was talking about.

Dean pulled over and turned off the engine which after he opens the glove compartment and pulls out a box full of ID cards with his and John's faces flipped through them he finally picked two and began to open the door and said towards his brother " Let's go,"

"Wait," Jamie's voice chimed from the back seat before Dean got out of the car. "You're not going to leave me again are you," she said more quietly. Dean looked down at the ground not able to look his daughter in the eye because he felt so guilty.

"Yeah but just for a few moments, I swear," He said then shot the door. Before he left he swear he heard Jamie say something sarcastic like "Yeah like last time,"

Once Dean and Sam where walking towards the bridge they heard the deputy say "You guys find anything?"

"No! Nothing!" They heard someone under the bridge yell.

"No sign of struggle, no footprints, no fingerprints. Spotless. It's almost too clean," The deputy said again

Sam and dean finally made it to the police walking like their where supposed to be there.

"So, this kid Troy. He's dating your daughter, isn't he?" One of them said indicating towards the victim

"Yeah," He answered.

"How's Amy doing?" The other asked trying to be considerate. It was a small town and an incident like this affected everyone.

"She's putting up missing posters downtown,"

"You fellas had another one like this just last month, didn't you?" Dean finally asked.

Both of them looked up at Dean and Sam surprised that they were here "And who are you?" One of them asked.

"Federal marshals," Dean said again showing him his fake badge. "You did have another one just like this, correct?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, that's right. About a mile up the road. There've been others before that," surprised that federal marshals where interested in this.

"So, this victim, you knew him?" Sam finally said.

The deputy nodded then finally said "Town like this, everybody knows everybody,"

"Any connection between the victims, besides that they're all men?" Dean asked again.

"No. Not so far as we can tell." The deputy said again.

"So what's the theory?" Sam asked again

"Honestly, we don't know. Serial murder? Kidnapping ring?" The deputy said again.

"Well, that is exactly the kind of crack police work I'd expect out of you guy" Dean said rudely. Sam then stomped on Dean's foot letting him to stop being such a jack-ass.

"Thank you for your time." Sam said politely the brothers began walking away when Dean finally smacked Sam on the head. "Ow! What was that for?" Sam yelled at Dan.

"Why'd you have to step on my foot?" Dean questioned.

"Why do you have to talk to the police like that?" Sam fired back. Dean came to stand in front of Sam forcing him to stop walking.

"Come on. They don't really know what's going on. We're all alone on this. I mean, if we're going to find Dad we've got to get to the bottom of this thing ourselves" Dean said seriously at Sam. Sam finally cleared his throat letting Dean know that two FBI guys where behind them

"Can I help you boys?" The deputy came back up to them wondering why they were still here.

"No, sir, we were just leaving." Dean said and they finished walking back to the car. When they passed the FBI agents Dean nodded at them and said "Agent Mulder. Agent Scully," then got in the car.

They headed off into town. When they got into town the boys went off to question Amy, the victim's girlfriend. While the boys where talking to her Jamie was fuming in the back seat of the car. She didn't know what Sam and Dean where doing every time the left but she was sick of them leaving her. If this was the way things were going to be then she was going to have either say something or run away.

When the boys got back Jamie was still angry as the headed off the library. However this time the let Jamie come with much to her happiness. The boys let her wander and look at books while they were on the computer.

Dean opened the web browser on the library computer and searched "Female Murder Hitchhiking" and got zero results Dean tried a few different words yet still came up with nothing.

"Let me try," Sam said trying to type on the computer.

Dean smacked his hand and said "I got it,"

Sam eventually push Dean's chair out of the way and talked over.

SAM shoves DEAN's chair out of the way and takes over.

"Dude!" Dean said hitting Sam on the shoulder. "You're such a control freak,"

"So angry spirits are born out of violent death, right?" Ignoring what Dean had said

"Yeah," Dean answered.

"Well, maybe it's not murder," Sam then replaced "Murder" with "Suicide" and finally found an article that read

_A local woman's drowning death was ruled a suicide, the county Sheriff's Department said earlier today. Constance Welch, 24, of 4636 Breckenridge Road, leapt off Sylvania Bridge, at mile 33 of Centennial Highway, and subsequently drowned last night._

_Deputy J. Pierce told reporters that, hours before her death, Ms. Welch logged a call with 911 emergency services. In a panicked tone, Ms. Welch described how she found her two young children, 5 and 6, in the bathtub, after leaving them alone for several [minutes]. She reported that their complex-[...]_

_What happened to my children was a terrible accident. And it must have been too much for my wife. Our babies were gone, and Constance just couldn't bear it," said husband Joseph Welch. "Now I ask that you all please respect my privacy during this trying time."_

_At the time of the children's death and Ms. Welch's subsequent suicide, Mr. Welch was at the Frontier auto salvage yard, where he works the graveyard shift as associate manager._

_"Connie might have been quiet, but she was the sweetest, most caring girl I ever knew," said Deanna Kripke, a neighbor. "She just doted on those children."_

"This was 1981. Constance Welch, twenty-four years old, jumps off Sylvania Bridge, drowns in the river," and shows Dean the picture of Constance.

"Does it say why she did it?" Dean asked leaning to see the picture.

"Yeah, an hour before they found her, she calls 911. Apparently her two little kids are in the bathtub. She leaves them alone for a minute, and when she comes back, they aren't breathing. Both die," Sam explained.

"The article has a picture of Joseph next to a picture of Sylvania Bridge; it's the place TROY died," Dean said.

With that the boys closed down the computer knowing where they had to go next and went in search of Jamie in the library. Dean eventually found her in the children's section reading Stuart Little. Dean smiled as he saw Jamie's little nose wrinkle as she tried to read.

"Hey do you need help reading that?" Dean said sitting down next to his daughter. Jamie looked up surprised that Dean was there.

"Oh,no I was done," Jamie said looking away and then putting the book away. It pained Dean that his daughter was so distant from him. Before he could say anything Jamie was already standing up.

The boys headed to the bridge. Dean had wanted to drop Jamie of at the hotel before they went because she was already looking tired but he didn't want her so far that if an emergency happened he couldn't get her.

They approached the bridge and Dean stopped the car. "Can I please come with you Dean? I'll be good I promise," Jamie begged, just wanting to get out of the car.

Dean looked around, figuring that it was just a quick stop with no danger he said "Yeah, just stay close,"

Dean, Sam, and Jamie walked along the bridge, the boys stopped a little behind Jamie so she wouldn't hear them then leaned over the railing and looked down at the river.

"So this is where Constance took the swan dive," Dean whispered

"So you think Dad would have been here?"

"Well, he's chasing the same story and we're chasing him," Dean said continuing to walk

"Okay, so now what?" Sam asked wondering what the next stop was to find his dad.

"Now we keep digging until we find him. Might take a while,"

"Dean, I told you, I've gotta get back by Monday—" Sam reminded Dean

"Monday. Right. The interview," Dean said acting as if he had forgotten but really he just wanted Sammy for a little longer.

"Yeah," Sam

"Yeah, I forgot. You're really serious about this, aren't you? You think you're just going to become some lawyer? Marry your girl?" Dean asked questioning Sam.

"Maybe. Why not?"

"Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?" Dean fired at him again.

Sam stepped closer getting angry "No, and she's not ever going to know,"

"Well, that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are," Dean couldn't believe that his brother really wanted out of the hunter life. Dean eventually turned on to keep walking and Sam followed.

"And who's that?" Sam questioned.

"You're one of us," Dean said matter of factly. Sam hurried to get in front of Dean

"No. I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life," Sam said practically yelling at Dean.

"You have a responsibility to—" But Sam didn't let Dean finished

"To Dad? And his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what Mom looks like. And what difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, Mom's gone. And she isn't coming back," Sam said even though he knew pulling out the Mom card was not a smart thing to do

Dean instantly grabs Sam by the collar and shoves him up against the railing of the bridge. "Don't talk about her like that." He snarled.

Jamie was surprised that Dean had shoved Sam. However Jamie was more concerned by the woman that had suddenly appeared and was standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Dean," Jamie said moving closer. Dean released Sam and looked over to see Constance standing at the edge of the bridge.

Dean quickly walked over to Jamie so he could protect her. Thing about sprits is they are very unpredictable. Constance looked at Sam, Dean, and Jamie then stepped forward off the edge. "Where'd she go?" Jamie said being the first to talk.

"I don't know," Sam said looking worriedly back at his niece. He knew that now that she had seen something supernatural she would start asking question ultimately dooming her to the life of a hunter; the life that Sam didn't want his only niece to have.

Behind them, the Impala's engine started and its headlights come on. The all look surprised since no one was in the car "What the-" Dean started

"Who's driving your car?" Sam asked even though he saw no one in the front seat. Dean pulled his keys out of his pocket and jingles them. The car then jerks into motion and begins heading straight for them. So they do what's natural, they run.

"Jamie? Go! Go!" Dean says pushing his daughter in front of him. The car was now moving faster and getting too close for comfort so they dove over the railing and the car came to a halt.

Sam managed to grab the railing but both Dean and Jamie fall into the river below.

Eventually Dean manages to get his barring when he hears Sam calling is name "Yeah!" He yells back.

"Where's Jamie," Sam asks which instantly spurs Dean in to panic. He stands up at lightning speed fighting though the pain. "JAMIE!" Dean yells. But there was no answer.

_So little bit of cliff hanger for y'all… Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading. Once I'm done with this hunt Jamie is going to be in the story a lot more since she will know about all the supernatural stuff but right now I'm still trying to work her in the story. And don't worry next chapter is going to be a really cute father/daughter moment. Once again please review and live long and prosper. _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

_Hey guys! I would like to start out by thanking everyone that reviewed or favorite/followed my story. Your support was very inspiring and wow you guys are amazing! Any who super sorry for the late update I just couldn't find the inspiration to write but I'm back and I promise that the next update will be a lot faster than this one. Hope you enjoy this chapter it's the last part of the pilot and last but not least I don't own anything but Jamie :( _

Dean frantically searched for his missing daughter calling her name desperate to find her. He finally spotted a lump stirring by the edge of the river a few yards away from him. Dean sprinted over to find the small frame of Jamie in a crippled ball. Dean quickly rolled her over to her back trying to shake her awake. "Jamie wake up," he begged then continued "Come on baby just open your eyes," Finally Jamie's eyes began to flutter indicating that she was begging to wake up. Dean breathed a sigh of relief happy that his daughter was awake.

Jamie's eyes finally opened the whole way. Dean's eyes instantly meet Jamie's matching striking green ones. "De my head hearts," Jamie stuttered. Dean instantly grabbed his daughter in his arms and began walking back up to the bridge holding her close so he could support his neck and stop her shivering. About half away back up the hill, Jamie's eyes began closing again. "Hey no, no you can't fall asleep baby girl, I knows it's hard but you need to listen to me," Dean begged, he knew from experience with Sammy from when they were younger that If I kid might have a concussion that you don't want them to fall asleep.

A few minutes a worried Sam met them at the top of the hill. Dean was exhausted but he still refused to give Jamie to Sam. "Are you guys ok?" Sam asked worriedly as they continued to walk to the impala. "I'm fine but I'm worried that Jamie might have a concussion," Dean said staring down at Jamie the whole time.

"God that Constance chick, what a bitch!" Dean yelled. He was incredible pissed that someone had put his two babies in danger: his daughter and his car.

"I'm so tired Dean," Jamie finally said still struggling to stay awake. Dean decided to let Sam drive so he could sit in the back with Jamie to make sure she was ok.

Dean quickly ran into the lobby leaving Sam watching over Jamie so he could get a room for the night. "One room please," Dean said putting his credit card on the counter.

"You guys having a reunion or something?" The clerk asked as he got the key for Dean

"What do you mean?" Dean asked confused.

"I had another guy, Burt Aframian. He came and bought out a room for the whole month," The clerk said handing Dean his room key. Dean knew instantly that it was his Dad but his dad's room would need to wait right now his number one priority was Jamie.

As Dean walked back to the impala he decided not to tell Sam about their dad staying here until the morning because he knew that if he told him now he would want to go right away regardless of Jamie.

"Hey, got a room. I'll grab Jamie if you grab the bags," Dean asked Sam. Sam nodded and went to grab the bags while Dean went and picked up Jamie who was lying down in the back seat. It still amazed him how light she was for being seven years old. The walked to the room and Dean managed to unlock the door while still holding Jamie. Dean quickly scanned the room and seeing no immediate danger laid Jamie down on the bed farthest from the door and went to check the rest of the room to make sure there was nothing.

Once he saw that it was all clear he went to kneel next to Jamie, she was currently resting against the headboard drifting in and out of sleep. "Hey I know you want to go to sleep but I have to ask you a few questions before to make sure you're going to be ok," Dean said shaking her awake again. Jamie nodded her head indicating him to continue.

"So does your head still hurt? Or do you feel dizzy at all?" Dean asked.

"My head still hurts, I just want to go to bed," Jamie practically whispered.

"You will I promise, why don't we get you in your pajamas, I'll give you ibuprofen to help with the headache and then we can go to bed,"

"Ok," Jamie said again tiredly "But I don't have any clothes other than these,"

Dean had totally forgotten to ask Jamie to pack clothes when he had picked her up. He was going to have to buy her clothes after this case. "Will get you new clothes soon but for now you can just wear one of my shirts. Dean grabbed a Metallica shirt from his bag that Sammy had brought in and led Jamie to the bathroom where she could change in privacy.

"Just yell if you need anything," Dean said closing the door and giving her privacy. He patiently waited for her to change and when she exited the bathroom he helped her in bed and gave her a glass of water with some ibuprofen. Sam was already crawling into the other bed, ready for sleep. Dean quickly turned off the bed then got in bed with Jamie. Jamie instantly cuddled into his chest and Dean's arms protectively went around her and he had to admit it felt great to have his daughter in his arms.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

The next morning Dean awoke with Jamie still in his arms. He knew that now that she had seen a ghost he was going to have to tell her everything. He looked at her small frame, she looked way too fragile to ever get into hunting but he knew that he had no option now.

Sam was already up. Dean looked at his brother who was sitting at the table watching himself and Jamie together. "Hey," Dean said getting himself up and by doing so detaching himself from Jamie. His brother smiled at him and offered him coffee.

"Hey last night when I checked in I figured out that Dad was staying here too. Want to go check out his room when Jamie wakes up?" Dean said nonchalantly hoping his brother wouldn't freak out for not telling him last night.

"What! Why didn't you tell me last night, what if we missed him," Sam yelled at Dean in doing so waking Jamie up. Jamie sat up with a jolt from hearing yelling. Dean looked over at his daughter forgetting an angry Sam as he rushed to his daughter's side, "Hey you feeling any better?" Dean asked.

"Yeah my head doesn't hurt but I think I was hallucinating last night I swear I saw a ghost or something," Jamie explained sleepily. Dean looked at his brother unsure of what to say, his brother just shrugged leaving it to Dean to figure out what to do.

"Well you weren't hallucinating, it really happened. I promise I will explain everything soon but right now we really have to go so can you get up and throw your clothes back on so we can go," Dean said putting of the point where he would really tell her everything. He really didn't know how it would go, he could only guess.

Jamie went to the bathroom to get dressed in the same clothes while Dean quickly threw on a new outfit before Jamie came back out. Within minutes they were ready to go and headed over to the room that the clerk had said was Burt Aframian's room aka John's room

Sam quickly picked the locked and the door swung open revealing that every vertical surface has papers pinned to it such as maps, newspaper clipping, or pictures.

"Whoa," Jamie said looking at the cluttered room.

Dean picked up an old burger and smelt it to see that it indeed was old "I don't think he's been here for a couple days at least,"

Sam put his finger threw the salt line and looked up at Dean "Salt, cats-eye shells...he was worried. Trying to keep something from coming in,"

"What have you got here?" Sam asked as Dean looked at all the papers on the wall.

"Centennial Highway victims," Dean said showing Sam all the victims including Mark and many other males. "I don't get it. I mean, different men, different jobs, ages, ethnicities. There's always a connection, right? What do these guys have in common?" Dean said trying to figure out the connection.

While Dean was talking Sam was looking at a paper taped on the other wall. Sam turned the lamp on then turned to say to Dean "Dad figured it out,"

Dean quickly turned to look at his brother. "What do you mean?"

"He found the same article we did. Constance Welch. She's a woman in white," Sam explained as Dean came to look at the same article that had helped Sam figure out what they were hunting.

"You sly dogs." Dean said amazed at his dad's skill that he could only hope to have one day. "All right, so if we're dealing with a woman in white, Dad would have found the corpse and destroyed it," Dean said trying to see if the case was done.

"She might have another weakness," Sam explained.

"Well, Dad would want to make sure," Dean said having total confidence in his dad. "He'd dig her up.

Does it say where she's buried?" Dean said so they could retraced his steps.

"No, not that I can tell. If I were Dad, though, I'd go ask her husband," Sam said pointing to the picture of Joseph Welch "If he's still alive," Sam continued.

All right. Why don't you, uh, see if you can find an address, I'm going to talk to Jamie," Dean said beginning to walk away.

"Hey, Dean?" Sam said causing Dean to stop walking "What I said earlier, about Mom and Dad, I'm sorry,"

Dean held up his hand "No chick-flick moments," Sam laughed and nodded.

"All right. Jerk." Sam said knowing exactly what response he would get back

"Bitch," Sam laughed again and Dean goes to walk outside Jamie following him.

Dean and Jamie went to stand outside so they could talk alone.

They stayed silent for a good amount of time before Dean finally broke the silence

"Okay so you know how I said that you weren't hallucinating about the ghost," Dean started taking a deep breathe. He never thought he was going to be having this conversation with his child "Well I wasn't lying; ghosts, monsters, vampires, all the stories you might of heard about monsters are true. And well, me and your Uncle Sam we travel the country fighting them so they don't hurt people. And here right now we're fighting a ghost so she doesn't hurt more people and one day you can fight them too," Dean said finally finishing.

Jamie was quite for a few minutes before saying "So you're kind of like batman?" Dean was caught by surprise by this question figuring that she would say that Dean was wrong or something along those lines

"Yeah sorta," Dean smiled. Dean and Jamie stayed outside talking about lots of things while Sam did research. After about an hour of talking a cop pulled up and the two deputies from earlier pulled up and started heading towards the front office. "Get in the bushies now, Uncle Sam will come get you just stay there no matter what," Dean said indicated for Jamie to hid in the bushed

"But," Jamie started. The cops came out of the office.

"Now!" Dean yelled at his daughter. Jamie alarmed by his seriousness quickly hid in the bushes and Dean pulled out his phone to call Sam as the officers began walking his way.

"Dude, five-oh, take off," Dean said using their code as

Sam who was listening to a message from Jess quickly stood up alarmed and asked "What about you?"

"Uh, they kinda spotted me. Get Jamie from the bushed out front then go find Dad," Dean said hurriedly then hanged up the phone just as the deputies approached. "Problem, officers?" Dean said happily

"Where's your partner?" One of them asked.

"Partner? What, what partner?" Dean lied easily

One them headed towards the hotel room. Dean became more and more nervous that they would see Jamie in the bushes and take her away from him forever. Once the deputy was happy that he didn't see anyone he walked back towards Dean and asked "So. Fake US Marshal. Fake credit cards. You got anything that's real?".

"My boobs," Dean joked. Instantly the deputy slammed Dean on the hood of the cop car and cuffed him and then took off with Dean in the back seat.

Once the police car was gone Sam quickly went to the front of the motel room hoping the clerk wouldn't see him and managed to get himself and a worried Jamie to the impala.

"Is my dad going to go to prison?" Jamie asked as they drove to find Joseph Welch. Sam was impressed with Jamie because for only being seven she sure understood a lot"

"No of course not, He always manages to get away," Sam went to question Joseph figuring out where Constance was buried and more information about her children's death. Jamie had waited in the car when Sam questioned just because she was too inexperienced.

When Sam got back from the car they took off. Sam grabbed his cell phone and dialed 911 and gave them a fake emergency call so Dean would have a chance to escape.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

About an hour later when it was finally getting dark, Sam's phone finally rung. "Fake 911 phone call? Sammy, I don't know, that's pretty illegal," Dean's voice came through the line making Sam and Jamie instantly feel more relieved.

"You're welcome, hey I'm putting the phone on speaker so Jamie can hear too," Sam said putting the phone on speaker.

"Hey baby I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier. Sam listen, I really have to talk to you,"

"Tell me about it. So the husband was unfaithful. We are dealing with a woman in white. And she's buried behind her old house, so that should have been Dad's next stop," Sam said relying the information that he had found out

"Sammy, would you shut up for a second?" Dean tried to stop Sam

"I just can't figure out why Dad hasn't destroyed the corpse yet." Sam continued

"Well, that's what I'm trying to tell you. He's gone. Dad left Jericho." Dean finally said.

"What? How do you know?" Sam asked flabbergasted.

"I've got his journal," Dean said simply

"He doesn't go anywhere without that thing"

"Yeah, well, he did this time," Dean said

"What's it say?" Sam asked wondering what was in his father's famous journal and why he had left it behind

"Ah, the same old ex-Marine crap, when he wants to let us know where he's going," Dean said knowing Sam would know what he was talking about

"Coordinates. Where to?" Sam realized now how dean knew that his father had already left town.

"I'm not sure yet,"

"I don't understand. I mean, what could be so important that Dad would just skip out in the middle of a job? Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam asked getting angry. At that point Jamie screamed what caused Sam to look up at the road and see Constance in front of them. Sam slammed on the break but the car still goes right through her and eventually comes to a stop.

"Sam? Jamie!" Dean yelled from the phone that was now on the lying on the car floor. Both Jamie and Sam are breathing hard at this point. Constance was then sitting in the back seat and then simply says "Take me home.

"No." Sam says firmly. Jamie's door then opens and she goes flying out. The doors then closed and lock themselves . Sam struggled to open the door so he could get to his niece but the gas then pressed down taking Sam and Constance farther from Jamie and close to the house where Constance used to live.

Dean got there a few minutes later seeing Jamie sitting on the side of the road, he instantly rushed up to her "Jamie, are you ok!" He asked quickly checking over just to see cuts and bruises nothing to major.

"I'll be ok, but what about Uncle Sam," Jamie said pointing to the impala down the road where Dean could see both Sam and Constance inside.

"Okay, stay here. I'm going to go help Sam," Dean said then rushed off to help Sam. By the time Dean got to the impala Constance is already on top of Sam reaching into his chest. Dean instantly fired at Constance causing her to vanish then eventually reappear. Dean kept firing at her while Sam got his bearings.

"I'm taking you home," Sam then said slamming on the gas and taking the impala into the side of the house. Dean instantly hurried through the wreckage to the passenger side of the car. Little did they know that when Jamie had heard the crash she had started running towards the house.

"Sam! Sam! You okay?" Dean yelled at his brother

"I think..." Sam said slowly

"Can you move?" Dean asked

"Yeah. Help me?" Dean instantly leaned through the window to give Sam a hand. Constance was behind them looking at a picture of her children. Eventually Sam gets out of the car with Dean's help. Both of the boys look up to see Constance glaring at them while she throws the picture down of her children. Constance lifts her hand what makes a dresser pin Dean and Sam against the wall.

Jamie had finally made it to the house when she saw Dean and Sam throw against the wall what made her scream and rush over to try to let them free. Constance, however, did not see any of this due to the fact that the lights had begun flickering and water had begun pouring down the stairs. While Jamie continues to try to set Dean and Sam free, Constance walks to the staircase where she sees her children. "You've come home to us, Mommy," the say in an eerie unison. Before Constance can say anything her children are embracing her and making her melt into a puddle in the floor along with the children.

"So this is where she drowned her kids," Dean said looking at the puddle on the floor. Then looking at his daughter he said "And I thought I told you stay put," Dean had really wanted to Jamie staying out of the action on this hunt since she had no experience.

Jamie looked down at the ground not wanting to look Dean in the eyes since she knew that she had disobeyed Dean. "I couldn't stand by and do nothing while you guys were in trouble. I'm sorry," Jamie said quietly.

Dean didn't say anything to Jamie, while he did feel upset at her for disobeying her, a small part of him felt proud that she had been brave enough to come help, even if it wasn't needed. "You found her weak spot. Nice work, Sammy," Dean said looking at his brother; he had really missed hunting with him.

"I'll tell you another thing. If you screwed up my car?" Dean said after a few moments of silence "I'll kill you," Sam just laughs.

SAM laughs.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Dean looked in the rear view to see Jamie asleep in the back seat cuddled up in Dean's leather jacket. He knew that the next stop would be Bobby's house so he could teach her the basics. Sam interrupted his train of thought when he said "Okay, here's where Dad went..It's called Blackwater Ridge, Colorado."

Dean nodded "Sounds charming. I was thinking we could stop at Bobby's for a few days just so I can teach Jamie the basics and Hey, if we shag ass we could make it by morning"

Sam looked at his bother hesitantly "Dean, I, um…" Sam started. Dean already knew that his brother had his interview and Standford.

"You're not going" Dean said coming to the realization.

"The interview's in like, ten hours" Sam said quietly "I gotta be there,"

"Yeah. Yeah, whatever," Dean said grumpily "I'll take you home,"

A few hours later they pull up in front of the apartment. Dean was still disappointed in his brother. Sam got out at the car and says through the window "Call me if you find him?" Dean just nods. "And maybe I can meet up with you later, huh?" Sam continues.

"Yeah, all right," Dean said not looking at Sam. Sam turns to leave when Dean calls out to his brother. "Sam?" Sam looked back at Dean

"You know, we made a hell of a team back there; You, Jamie, and me." Dean said

"Yeah." Sam said smiling. A few seconds later Dean drives off solemnly knowing that he won't see his brother again for a long time

Dean really needed his brother right now, not just because of the fact that his dad was missing or the fact that he didn't know how to raise a kid. But, because Sam was his best friend, partner in crime ever since they had been little. Sure, they had their moments but Dean still really missed his brother.

Before Dean is even a block away he decides that he can't leave his brother again he just won't. Dean quickly turns the impala around and speeding back towards Sam's apartment. Dean quickly jumps out of the door and locks it leaving Jamie in the back seat. When Dean was about half way up the stars he hears Sam scream. Dean quickly runs the rest of the way to Sam's apartment and kicks open the front door.

"Sam!" Dean yells out

"Jess!" Sam yells again still horrified by the sight of his dead girlfriend burning on the ceiling.

Dean quickly runs into the bedroom hearing Sam's voice and yells "Sam! Sam!" As he sees the source of the fire.

"No! No!" Sam yelled as Dean grabs Sam and drags him away from the scene. By the time the boys are out of the apartment flams had taken over everything leaving the brothers just out of harm's way.

A few minutes later fire trucks and police had arrived at the scence. Sam still hadn't said anything to dean what worried Dean most of all. Sam, had always been the one to speak his mind. Sam was currently standing behind the open trunk loading a shotgun Sam eventually tosses the shotgun back in the trunk and got in the front seat of the impala. "We got work to do," Was all Sam said before the impala speed of into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello again! So this chapter is a little different… it's original and a little shorter but it was needed so just bear with me! Thanks to the people who reviewed they always manage to put a smile on face. Please keep reviewing they all mean so much to me! Enjoy the story_

_Disclaimer: I only own Jamie…_

It was the day after Jess funeral and they were currently driving to Bobby's. Even though they had gotten coordinates for a place from John's journal dean decided to stop at Bobby's for a few days so that he could train Jamie and also give Sam a few days to heal. Dean had never truly met Jess but he knew that his brother really cared for her.

A few hours later they rolled into Bobby's lot; the car ride had been silent. Dean still hadn't formally talked to Sam about Jess and he frankly didn't want to have the conversation any time soon. His bother at times could be an enigma: for example, Sam appeared to be totally fine after the fire only showing his true feelings at Jess's funeral.

The impala came to a stop and Bobby came out a few seconds later. The boys hadn't seen Bobby face to face for a few years now due to the fight Bobby had gotten into with John about his parenting skills. Dean was slightly nervous to see him for this reason, even though Bobby was practically Dean's second father, he was still extremely nervous about what Bobby would say about Jamie. Dean hadn't told anyone outside of Jamie not because he was embarrassed about having her but because he was nervous about what they might say about his decision to take her along with him on hunts.

Dean got out of the car first; Jamie and Sam following him. "Bobby," Dean said pulling him into a hug and patting him on the back. It felt good to see him after all these years and to be back at the house that had practically grown up in

Next Sam went in for a hug and once both of the brother hellos were done Bobby looked down at the small girl in front of him. He knew instantly, even before Dean said anything, that Jamie was his daughter; she looked too much like Dean for it to be a coincidence.

"Hey what's your name sweetheart'" Bobby said kneeling down to Jamie's level.

"Jamie'" she mumbled shyly.

"I'm Bobby, I knew your boys when they were little," Bobby said. He took one last glance at Jamie and then looked up at the boys

"Idjits... Why didn't you tell me about her earlier?" Bobby said shaking his head as he led them into his house. Jamie was amazed to see just how cluttered yet cozy this old house could be.

"So what brings you in the neighborhood," Bobby asked as they sat down at the cluttered kitchen table.

"Thought it was about time I started training Jamie," Dean answered. Bobby was amazed that Dean had decided to get his daughter in the hunting business. Bobby glanced outside at the back yard where Dean and Sam had learned to train when they were young. He wished that Dean and Sam had never got in the hunting business but now he especially wished that Jamie didn't get into the deadly career. She looked so innocent and small, too things that didn't last long in the supernatural world

"Why don't I make you all sandwiches, and then Sam and Jamie can get some rest while I talk to Dean about a few things," Bobby said so that he would have time to try to convince Dean to not get his daughter into hunting.

Thirty minutes later Jamie was all fed and ready for bed. In that time Dean and Sam had explained what had happened over the last few years, everything from Sam going to college to Dean finding Jamie. Bobby had to admit it had been a whirlwind of time for the boys.

Dean led his daughter up to one of the spare rooms and let her change into one of his old t-shirts. Some day in the near future Dean was going to have to get his daughter some clothes of her own. Dean tucked Jamie in and kissed her on the forehead, Jamie was already falling asleep happy to be in a real bed.

As Dean walked down stairs he was mentally preparing himself for the conversation with Bobby. He already knew that it was going to be about Jamie and the fact that she was going to be hunting.

Dean sat down at the table and Bobby cleared his throat like he always did before a serious talk. "Jamie looks just like you Dean, has the same bright emerald eyes as you do," Bobby started "But just because she looks like you doesn't mean that she has to go down the same path you had to go down. I know that you want be by your daughter 24-7, but she's so young dean! I mean you didn't even start hunting until you where 12. All I'm saying is that you need look at for her safety above everything else and not be such an idjit about this,"

Dean looked down at the table knowing that Bobby was right about her being way too young for her to hunt. But he didn't have another option, she had nowhere else to go and since Dean had already told her about everything, he had to take her with him so he could watch out for her.

"I already told her about everything, she saw something on are last hunt and I had to explain it. I know it's wrong but here's nothing I can do now so I'm just going to protect her the best I can," Dean said still looking down, he still wasn't able to look Bobby in the eyes afraid to meet the judging eyes of his father like figure.

"Just hope you know what you're getting yourself into, now get to bed idjit," bobby said waving Dean off to go to bed.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

A few days later Jamie was already into training. It was already obvious that while she was not the best at shooting guns due to the strength required on the kickback but she did have a knack for knives.

"Faster Jamie," Dean yelled as Jamie ran laps around Bobby's backyard. Deab wasn't been harsh just because, he was doing it because the more skilled she was at hunting the more safe she would be since she could protect herself better. To be honest it scared the living hell out of Dean to think that Jamie would be hunting but the thought of her being unprotected alone scared him more.

"I can't do it," Jamie said panting and coming to a stop. She had been running way too long in her opinion and she was utterly exhausted and hungry.

Before Dean could respond Sam came out of the house. The brothers had had very few interactions since Jess's funeral. "Hey I think we should check out the coordinates soon before dads trail gets cold,". While Sam wanted his nice to be able to protect herself he still wanted to go find his dad as soon as possible.

Dean took a quick glance at Jamie. She had come very far in the last few days: she knew how to protect herself in hand to hand combat, kill most monsters, shoot a gun, use a knife and use many other weapons.

"Yeah alright," Dean said tearing his eyes away from the panting Jamie. "Just let me go cleaned up and pack and then we can head out," Dean told Sam then turned to Jamie and asked "Are you fine staying here for a few days so you can train more?" Jamie nodded and Dean turned inside and went to go back. He felt bad for leaving Jamie for Bobby to take care of but she needed more training before she could go on her first hunt.

Once Dean was all packed and ready to go the boys began loading the impala. Dean kneeled down to Jamie's height and pulled her into a hug. While he had only known her for a small bit he was still going to miss her and feel uneasy without her by his side. "Be good for Bobby," Dean said patting her on the back then letting go of her. Sam went over and hugged Jamie and Bobby and then the boys where on their way to Blackwater Ridge.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

The first day at Bobby's had gone fairly well for Jamie. She had continued practicing shooting at cans in the backyard and working on schoolwork for the online school that her Uncle Sam had signed her up for. However by the second day Jamie was already missing Dean and going stir-crazy from being in the same house for days on end.

"Hey um Bobby would you maybe like to play catch with me," Jamie asked timidly as she walked into his cluttered office. Jamie had barely talked with Bobby since they had arrived so Bobby was shocked when she walked in his office.

"Of course!" Bobby said jumping up "Let me go find a ball," Shortly after that they were throwing the ball back and forth not saying a word to each other.

"So how do you liking living with you dad so far?" Bobby asked finally breaking the silence.

"Good, I guess. Dean's nice but I'm kind of sick of wearing the same outfit every day and having nothing to do in the car," Jamie said truthfully.

They continued to throw the ball back and forth before Jamie finally said "I miss my mom though… Even though she worked all the time she would still always make me pasta for dinner whenever I was feeling sad and tuck me in at night and get my books to read even though we couldn't afford it," By this point tears had begun to brew in Jamie's eyes. She hadn't really talked about her mom since she passed.

Bobby quickly walked over to Jamie and scooped her up into his arms. He might not have known her very well but she was still family. "Hey it's ok. Why don't we head inside and get some food and then we can look around for a book for you to read," Bobby said soothing her.

"Thanks Bobby," Jamie said wiping her eyes clear.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Jamie and Bobby had bonded a lot in the last three days since playing catch. Bobby had managed to find some books for Jamie to read and also get her some new clothes that she desperately needed. Jamie had also managed to open up to Bobby and tell him more about her mom.

It had been five days since Dean and Sam had left and Dean had been calling every day to check in on Jamie. Dean had been off the hunt since he was always thinking about Jamie; he was missing her so much.

It was about four in the morning when the impala came rolling into Bobby's lot. They had driven straight back to Bobby's not even stopping to sleep so they could get back as fast as possible. Once Dean got out of the impala and said hello to Bobby he bolted up stairs to see Jamie. He found her sleeping in a spare room. Dean quickly crawled into bed with her just wanting to be close to her. "Goodnight Jamie," Dean whispered as Jamie unconsciously snuggled into his arms. And even though Dean's dad was missing, Sam was acting weird, and they had lost someone on the last hunt; everything became ok with his daughter safe in his arms.

_Alright there's the chapter. It's a little shorter but it was needed so yeah. Hope you guys liked the kind of mushy father-daughter part at the end! Next chapter Jamie will be going on her first hunt so will see how that goes! Also please please please review they help me so much and make me write faster so yeah please update! Thanks for reading once again sorry for the shortness of this chapter next will be longer, I promise._

_~Emily _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi guys! Thanks for all the updates they all where super inspiring and helpful so thank you. I'm super sorry for the long wait for this update. I got really sick in the last week and was too tired to write and plus I had A LOT of back-to-school stuff I had to take care off but good news I'm getting better and even though school is starting Wednesday I should still be able to update often so expect chapters more often! Please leave a review, And hope you enjoy the chapter!_

Jamie awoke to see Dean sleeping next to her. While she had a fun time with Bobby she had still missed Dean. Jamie decided to snuggle into Dean's chest still not wanting to meet the day just yet.

"Hey you're up," Dean said putting his arms around her. "Did you have a fun time with bobby?"

"Yeah, he gave me some books and everything," Jamie said beginning to get up so she could show Dean the books she had gotten.

"Hey you're not going anywhere," Dean said pulling Jamie closer to himself began tickling her

"Dean, stop," Jamie said laughing trying to get out of Dean's hold. Dean continued to tickle Jamie as her laughs got louder and louder. After a few more moments of tickling Jamie Dean finally let her go. The two sat there still laughing for a few minutes happy to be in each other's company. Dean had missed Jamie and worried about her every second he was away from her.

"Ready for your first hunt," Dean asked looking over at Jamie. Sam had already found another hunt and Dean really didn't want to be apart from Jamie any more than he had already been.

"Seriously! Let's go!" Jamie said bolting up.

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

A few hours later the Winchesters where on the road again but this time with Jamie. Sam had tried to convince Dean that Jamie wasn't ready but there was no convincing Dean once he had his mind set on something.

"So where's the case?"

"Lake Manitoc, Wisconsin. Last week Sophie Carlton, eighteen, walks into the lake, doesn't walk out. Authorities dragged the water; nothing. Sophie Carlton is the third Lake Manitoc drowning this year. None of the other bodies were found either. They had a funeral two days ago," Dean explained; he had found the case in newspaper a few days ago.

"A funeral?" Sam questioned

"Yeah, it's weird, they buried an empty coffin. For, uh, closure or whatever," dean said.

"Closure? What closure? People don't just disappear, Dean. Other people just stop looking for them," Sam snapped

"Something you want to say to me?" Dean asked

"The trail for Dad. It's getting colder every day," Sam explained

"Exactly. So what are we supposed to do?" Dean said his voice rising.

"I don't know. Something. Anything." Sam begged

"You know what? I'm sick of this attitude. You don't think I wanna find Dad as much as you do?" Dean said practically yelling now.

"Yeah, I know you do, it's just you just found out you have a daughter and..." Sam started

"You know what yeah I just found out I have a daughter but we have no leads on dad right now so we're gonna kill everything bad here and there until we find him and you know what Jamie's one of the best things that's happened to me so if you have a problem you better learn to live with it," Dean fumed.

After a few moments of silence Jamie finally broke the silence by saying

"So, Lake Manitoc" bringing everyone back to the case.

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

A few hours later they had finally arrived at Lake Manitoc. The car ride had been in almost complete silence. Sam and Dean where still mad at each other and Jamie was too timid to say anything. They pulled up to Will Carlton's house, the victim's brother.

Dean began to get out of the car when Dean noticed Jamie was still sitting in the back of the car. "Hey Jamie your coming this time," Dean called to her. Jamie excitedly got out of the car, happy to be coming for the first time. They found Will Carlton sitting out on the dock looking out at the water. "Will Carlton?" Dean asked as he approached the man.

"Yeah, that's right," not looking away from the water

"I'm Agent Ford. This is Agent Hamill," Dean said holding up his fake ID. "We're with the US Wildlife Service,". Will finally turned around to look at the agents surprised to see a kid with them.

"You're telling me that this kid is an agent?" Will asked doubtfully.

"Bring your kid to work day," Dean said lying with ease. "Can we ask you a few questions about your sister, sir?"

"She was about a hundred yards out," Will said quietly, his voice full of pain "That's where she got dragged down,"

"And you're sure she didn't just drown?" Dean questioned wanting to make sure this was their type of case.

"Yeah. She was a varsity swimmer," Will answered "She practically grew up in that lake. She was as safe out there as in her own bathtub,"

"So no splashing? No signs of distress?" Sam asked

"No, that's what I'm telling you," Will said.

"Did you see any shadows in the water? Maybe some dark shape breach the surface?" Sam asked wondering if it was some sort of water monster.

"No. Again, she was really far out there," Will explained.

"You ever see any strange tracks by the shoreline?" Dean asked.

"No, never. Why? Why, what do you think's out there?" Will asked starting to get alarmed at the agents' strange questions.

"We'll let you know as soon as we do," Dean said begging to head back to the car.

"What about your father?" Sam asked "Can we talk to him?"

"Look, if you don't mind, I mean...he didn't see anything and he's kind of been through a lot," Will said looking at his father farther down the dock.

"We understand," Sam said heading back towards the car leaving only Jamie standing by Will. "I'm sorry," Jamie said looking up at Will with sorrow filled eyes. Jamie turned back to the impala and ran to catch up with Dean and Sam. Jamie knew the pain Will was going through form the loss of his sister since she was feeling the same pain from the loss of her mother.

Dean shot Jamie a look as they got into the impala wondering what Jamie had said to Will however his unasked question was never answered. They decided to head to the police station to question some of the local authorities.

"Now, I'm sorry, but why does the Wildlife Service care about an accidental drowning?" The Sheriff, Jake Devins had answered after the Winchesters had introduced themselves as agents and asked about Sophie Carlton's drowning.

"You sure it's accidental? Will Carlton saw something grab his sister," Sam asked ignoring the sheriff's question.

"Like what?" Jake asked. Jake then got up and they followed him into his office. "Here, sit, please. There are no indigenous carnivores in that lake," Jake explained. "There's nothing even big enough to pull down a person, unless it was the Loch Ness Monster,"

"Yeah," Dean said laughing "Right,"

"Will Carlton was traumatized, and sometimes the mind plays tricks. Still," Jake said sitting down "We dragged that entire lake. We even ran a sonar sweep, just to be sure, and there was nothing down there,"

"That's weird, though, I mean, that's, that's the third missing body this year," Dean asked pressing the sheriff hoping to get some useful information.

"I know. These are people from my town. These are people I care about," Jake snapped back at Dean.

"I know," Dean answered.

"Anyway..." Jake said sighing "All this...it won't be a problem much longer,".

"What do you mean?" Dean asked

"Well, the dam, of course," Jake said surprised that wildlife services didn't know about it.

"Of course, the dam. It's, uh, it sprung a leak," Dean guessed.

"It's falling apart, and the feds won't give us the grant to repair it, so they've opened the spillway. In another six months, there won't be much of a lake. There won't be much of a town, either. But as Federal Wildlife, you already knew that," Jake said accusingly.

"Exactly," Dean muttered right before a young woman tapped on the door. "Sorry, am I interrupting?" She asked as Sam and Dean stood up. "I can come back later," She tried again.

"Gentlemen, this is my daughter," Jake introduced the lady.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Dean," Dean shaking the women's hand obviously already flirting.

"Andrea Barr. Hi and you are" Andrea said introducing herself then looking at Jamie.

"Jamie, Dean's daughter," Jamie answered shyly.

"They're from the Wildlife Service. About the lake." Jake said "Oh," Andrea said as a boy about Jamie's age walked in around Andrea.

"Oh, hey there. What's your name?" Dean asked tried to be polite. Lucas continued to walk around not answering Dean's question as Andrea followed the boy.

"His name is Lucas," Jake said answering for the boy. Andrea was currently giving him some crayons to play with.

"Is he okay?" Jamie asked looking at the silent boy.

"My grandson's been through a lot. We all have," Jake said quietly. He then stood up and goes to the office door "Well, if there's anything else I can do for you, please let me know," As they left his office.

"Thanks. You know, now that you mentioned it, could you point us in the direction of a reasonably priced motel?" Dean asked Andrea

"Lakefront Motel. Go around the corner. It's about two blocks south," Andrea answered

"Two—would you mind showing us?" Dean asked wanting to have more time with her.

"You want me to walk you two blocks?" Andrea asked laughing

"Not if it's any trouble," Dean asked smiling again.

"I'm headed that way anyway," Andrea said then turned to Jake and said "I'll be back to pick up Lucas at three," finally turning to Lucas she says "We'll go to the park, okay, sweetie? Kissing him on the head. Jamie's heart hurts as she watches Lucas interact with his mom making her miss her mom even more.

"Thanks again," Sam calls out to Luke as the head out to the street. Sam and Jamie instantly walk a good distance behind Andrea and Dean giving them space. Jamie found Dean's antics annoying it seemed like he was much more interested in flirting with Andrea than he ever was talking with Jamie.

"So, cute kid," Dean said as they cross the street.

"Thanks," Andrea says simply

"Kids are the best, huh?" Dean says. Andrea ignores him and they continue walking until they stop in front of a building that says Lakefront Motel

"There it is. Like I said, two blocks." Andrea says .

"Thanks," Sam says as him and Jamie go to get a room in the lobby.

"Must be hard, with your sense of direction, never being able to find your way to a decent pickup line," Andrea says towards Dean as she begins to walk away. "Enjoy your stay!" She calls over her shoulder.

"'Kids are the best'?" Sam asked laughing as Dean meets up with Sam and Jamie.

"I love kids," Dean said throwing his arm around Jamie.

"Could have fooled me," Jamie said shrugging of Dean's arm then stocking out of the office.

"What did I do this time!" Dean asked turning to Sam as the followed Jamie.

"Flirting with women in front of your daughter might not be the best idea Dean," Sam said patting Dean on the shoulder

SPNSPNSPNSPNSPN

It had been a few hours since they had arrived at the motel. Jamie was currently reading one of the books Bobby had given her; she hadn't talked to Dean since she told him off and she didn't plan to anytime soon. Even though her mom and Dean had never really been together she still always thought that Dean had loved her mom and if circumstances where different they would be married. Dean flirting with Andrea was just a harsh view of reality for Jamie.

Sam was currently researching on his laptop hoping to find out more information on the case while Dean was going through his clothes.

"So there are three drowning victims this year," Sam said finally breaking the long lasting silence.

"Any before that?" Dean asked looking up from his clothes.

"Uh, yeah," Sam said while switching browser windows. "Six more spread out over the past thirty-five years. Those bodies were never recovered either. If there is something out there, it's picking up its pace,"

"So, what, we got a lake monster on a binge?" Dean asked

"This whole lake monster theory, it, it just bugs me," Sam said as Dean came over to read over Sam's shoulder.

"Why?" Jamie asked looking up from her book.

"Loch Ness, uh, Lake Champlain, there are literally hundreds of eyewitness accounts, but here, almost nothing," Sam started "Whatever it is out there, no one's living to talk about it," scrolling through the comments section of the article.

"Wait, Barr, Christopher Barr. Where have I heard that name before?" Dean says pointing out one of the comments.

"Christopher Barr, the victim in May," Sam said opening a new page to show a picture of a police officer with Lucas. "Oh. Christopher Barr was Andrea's husband, Lucas's father. Apparently he took Lucas out swimming. Lucas was on a floating wooden platform when Chris drowned. Two hours before the kid got rescued,"

"Maybe we have an eyewitness after all," Sam said

"No wonder that kid was so freaked out. Watching one of your parents die isn't something you just get over," Dean said shooting a glance at Jamie. She seemed to be handling her mother's death pretty well but then again she was just like him; she kept her feelings bottled up until one day she snapped.

"Guess we better find Lucas," Dean said grabbing the keys to the impala as Sam and Jamie filled out the door. Dean still hadn't talked to Jamie about the whole flirting with Andrea thing but right now that would have to wait since they had a case to solve.

They finally ended up at the park where they saw Andrea sitting on a bench watching Lucas color and play with toy soldiers. "Can we join you?" Sam said getting Andrea's attention.

"I'm here with my son," Andrea says.

"Oh. Mind if Jamie and I say hi?" Dean asks walking over to Lucas with Jamie following.

"How's it going?" Dean said kneeling next to Lucas who's coloring.

"Oh, I used to love these things," Dean said picking up one of the toy soldiers as he imitates gun and explosions hoping to get Lucas's attention.

"So crayons is more your thing? That's cool. Chicks dig artists," Dean tries again. Lucas kept on coloring ignoring Dean's antics.

"Hey sorry for bothering you, Jamie let's go," Dean calls to Jamie as he realizes Lucas is never going to talk to him. Dean stops when he realizes that Jamie isn't following her only to find her coloring alongside Lucas.

"Hey Lucas," Jamie said shyly as she began coloring a picture. "Sorry about my dad he can be really stupid sometimes," Jamie continued.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry and I know what you're going through. I just lost my mom a few weeks ago, I can't remember much from the crash but I still have this vivid memory of my mom whispering 'Jamie,' as she tried to get out. Then a heard her yelp in pain followed by complete silence," Jamie said as a few tears fell from her eyes. Little did she know that Dean was only a few yards away hearing every word.

"Anyway," Jamie said whipping away the tears "All I just wanted to say I'm sorry and maybe you don't think anyone will listen to you or believe you but I will and I promise Dean, Sam and I will do everything we can to bring justice to whatever did this to your dad," Jamie said then stood up.

"Here," Jamie said handing Lucas her drawing, "It's a picture of my new family: Dean, my uncle, and me. I drew Dean and Sam wearing capes because there just like superheroes they can protect you from anything… Anyways I'll see you around Lucas" She said then turned to walk back to Dean and Sam.

"Lucas hasn't said a word, not even to me. Not since his dad's accident," Andrea was telling Dean and Sam as Jamie walked up.

"Yeah, we heard. Sorry," Dean said while shooting Jamie a glance. He knew he was going to have to talk to Jamie about what she told Lucas.

"What are the doctors saying?" Sam asked,

"That it's a kind of post-traumatic stress." Andrea said sadly.

"That can't be easy. For either of you," Sam said.

"We moved in with my dad. He helps out a lot. It's just...when I think about what Lucas went through, what he saw..." Andrea said her voice drifting off.

"Kids are strong. You'd be surprised what they can deal with," Dean said shooting Jamie another look

"You know, he used to have such life. He was hard to keep up with, to tell you the truth. Now he just sits there. Drawing those pictures, playing with those army men. I just wish…" Andrea said watching Lucas as he walked up to Join them.

"Hey sweetie," Andrea said smiling at her son.

Lucas looked at Jamie than handed her a picture. "Thanks, Lucas," Jamie says looking at the picture surprised to see it's a picture of the Carlton house.

Shortly after Lucas walked back to his toys and Sam, Dean and Jamie decided it was time to leave. Jamie still hadn't said a word to Dean about the flirting incident or what she had told Lucas.

"So, I heard what you said to Lucas," Dean said finally when they arrived at the impala in the park's parking lot. Jamie looked anywhere but Dean trying to ignore the problem at hand.

"Look Jay, I'm sorry I didn't know that you went through that I should of talked to you about it earlier I just wasn't sure if you were ready. And I'm sorry about the whole Andrea thing," Dean said.

Jamie finally looked at Dean surprised he had said all that seeing that Dean was never one to apologize. "Really?" She asked.

"Of course, you'll always be my number one girl," Dean said pulling Jamie into a hug, even though Dean hated chick-flick moments it still felt good to have all that past them and have his daughter in his arms.

_Hey guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again I am very sorry for the long wait for this update. I'm starting the next one right now so expect that so._

_**PLEASE READ!**__ Also I'm thinking of skipping all the way to faith, episode 12 for two reasons one I'm really trying to get to as many seasons as possible and two something big happens later in season one for Jamie and I really want to get to the point fast so let me know if y'all cool with that or if there is any chapters you really want me to hit_

_Once again Please please leave a review they inspire me and brighten my day! Thanks for reading_


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Sam, Dean and Jamie had headed over to Will Carlton only to find him incoherent and not willing to answer any questions so they decided to back to the only lead they had, Lucas. After Andrea finally let them into the house Dean followed by Jamie headed into Lucas's room. To find him coloring more pictures of red bicycles. Jamie really felt bad for Lucas being able to tell all these bad things before they happened sounded like such a horrible gift.

"Hey, Lucas. You remember me?" Dean started as Lucas continued to color.

"You know, I, uh, I wanted to thank you for that last drawing. But the thing is, I need your help again" Dean said showing the picture that Lucas had given Jamie just the day before.

"How did you know to draw this? Did you know something bad was gonna happen? Maybe you could nod yes or no for me," Dean asked only for Lucas to continue drawing.

"You're scared. It's okay. I understand. See, when I was your age, I saw something real bad happen to my mom, and I was scared, too. I didn't feel like talking, just like you. But see, my mom—I know she wanted me to be brave. I think about that every day. And I do my best to be brave. And maybe, your dad wants you to be brave too," Dean said shocking Jamie. She had never known that Dean had gone through something like her. Dean never talked about her grandparents much at all to Jamie. All she had known is that her grandmother had died right after having Sam.

Something must have clicked for Lucas because he looked at Dean for the first time. After staring at him he handed Dean a picture of a white church, a yellow, house, and a boy with a blue baseball cap and red bicycle in front of a wooden fence

"Thanks, Lucas," Dean says walking out of the room. "Thanks" Jamie mutters following her dad out.

After they left Andrea's house they drove around hoping to find a house that matched the house Lucas drew for them. Once the found the house and questioned the women that lived there the found that her son, Peter Sweeney, vanished, proclaimed dead.

They left with more questions than answers and to be honest it made no sense to Jamie how Peter related too Bill Carlton.

"Okay, this little boy Peter Sweeney vanishes, and this is all connected to Bill Carlton somehow," Sam once they got back in the car.

"Yeah, Bill sure as hell seems to be hiding something, huh?" Dean answered.

"And Bill, the people he loves, they're all getting punished"

"So what if Bill did something to Peter?" Jamie chimed from the back of the impala. "What if Bill killed him?" She continued.

"Hey good job Jay, Peter's spirit would be furious. It'd want revenge. It's possible," Dean said as they drove back to Bill Carlton's house who had some explaining to do

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

"Mr. Carlton?" As they approach the Carlton's house. As they continue to search they hear an engine roar in the distance. They eventually headed around the house only to find Bill going out on the lake in his boat.

"Stay here Jamie!" Dean says as him and Sam print towards the end of the lake yelling "Mr. Carlton! You need to come back! Come out of the water! Turn the boat around!" Dean yelled. Dean shot a quite look back to see Jamie safely on shore happy to see that she had listened this time. Dean didn't want her anywhere near the lake when there was an angry spirit on the loss.

"Mr. Carlton!" Sam yelled. However Bill just continued to ignore them as he kept going into the depths of the lake. All of the sudden the boat flips and Bill vanishes. Jamie giving a scream as it flips. It was only the third death she had seen and she didn't think she would ever get used to it.

They decided to head to the police station to report Bill Carlton's death. When Jamie walked in she was surprised to see Andrea and Lucas there. Jamie still felt negatively towards Andrea, even though Dean had talked to her about it she was still upset at her for flirting with her dad even though Dean did most of the flirting.

"Sam, Dean" Andrea said standing up as they entered totally disregarding Jamie. "I didn't expect to see you here," She continued

"So now you're on a first-name basis. What are you doing here? And I thought bring your child to work to do was yesterday," Jake said indicating towards Jamie.

As Jake said that Dean put a protective arm around Jamie not liking where this was going.

"I heard about Bill Carlton. Is it true? Is something going on with the lake?" Andrea finally said cutting through the dense silence that had lingered in the room.

"Right now we don't know what the truth is. But I think it might be better if you and Lucas went on home," Jake said. As Andrea began walking out the door Lucas shot up and grabbed Dean's arm trying to give him some message.

"Lucas, hey, what is it?" Dean started. "Lucas,"

"Lucas," Andrea snapped when she realized that her son wasn't following her.

"Lucas, it's okay. It's okay. Hey, Lucas, it's okay. It's okay," Dean told Lucas and Andrea pulls Lucas away from Dean. Something was defiantly up

"Okay, just so I'm clear, you see...something attack Bill's boat, sending Bill—who is a very good swimmer, by the way—into the drink, and you never see him again?" Jake asked once Lucas and Andrea left.

"Yeah, that about sums it up," Dean finally said.

"And I'm supposed to believe this, even though I've already sonar-swept that entire lake? And what you're describing is impossible? And you're not really Wildlife Service?" Jack said uprising the Winchesters.

"That's right, I checked. Department's never heard of you two, or anything such as bring your child to work day,"

"See, now, we can explain that," Dean started.

"Enough. Please. The only reason you're breathing free air is one of Bill's neighbors saw him steering out that boat just before you did. So, we have a couple of options here. I can arrest you for impersonating government officials and hold you as material witnesses to Bill Carlton's disappearance not to mention separate you from your daughter Jamie and file a report with child service for an unsuitable living environment. Or, we can chalk this all up to a bad day, you get into your car, you put this town in your rearview mirror, and you don't ever darken my doorstep again."

"Door number two sounds good," Sam says answering for the shell-shocked Dean at the child services comment. Nobody threatened his daughter and got away with it and at this point Dean was fuming.

"That's the one I'd pick." Jake says as they leave.

"Would they really have taken me away from you Dean?" Jamie asked as they sat at the city limits.

"Of course not, nobody will separate us; I promise," Dean said giving Jamie a serious look  
They continued to sit at the light until Sam said "Light's green,"

Dean finally turned right alarming Sam "Uh, the interstate's the other way,"

"I know," Dean said continuing to drive

"But Dean, this job, I think it's over," Sam tried again. He really hated whenever Dean tried something stupid

"I'm not so sure," Dean started "All right, so what if we take off and this thing isn't done? You know, what if we've missed something? What if more people get hurt?"

"But why would you think that?" Jamie asked this time.

"Because Lucas was really scared," Dean finally answered.

"That's what this is about?" Sam questioned

"I just don't want to leave this town until I know the kid's okay"

"Who are you? And what have you done with my brother?" Sam asked again.

"Shut up," Dean said as he speed of too Andrea's house

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

Once Dean arrived at the house Sam tried to convince him to leave again "Are you sure about this? It's pretty late, man,"

Dean just ignored him ringing the doorbell. The minute Lucas answers they all knew something was wrong he looked desperately afraid. "Lucas? Lucas!" Dean yells after Lucas as he takes off leaving them no choice but to follow him.

The eventually follow him to the upstairs bathroom where water is pouring out and Lucas beginnings pounding on the door. "Jay keep Lucas out of the way," Dean says as he pushes the boy out of the way so he can kick the door open.

Jamie holds Lucas back as Dean and Sam keep attempting to pull a drowning Andrea out of the bathtub. After a tense minute of trying the brother final manage to pull Andrea all the way out of the tub as she coughs up water.

Water is pouring out from under the bathroom door and down the stairs. LUCAS starts pounding

SPN SPN SPN SPN SPN

That night Dean and Sam stay up talking to Andrea about what happened. Jamie eyes were getting heavier and heavier from the long emotionally and physically exhausting day as she leaned against her uncle as he questioned Andrea.

Sam continues to council Andrea as Dean looks through notebooks on bookshelves in the family room. Eventually Dean pulls out a scrapbook that says "Jake – 12 years old" and leafs through it,

"Do you recognize the kids in these pictures?" Dean interrupts Andrea and Sam putting a picture from the scrapbook in front of her.

"What? Um, um, no. I mean, except that's my dad right there. He must have been about twelve in these pictures," As they look through the page only to find another picture of Jake as a child standing next to Peter.

"Chris Barr's drowning. The connection wasn't to Bill Carlton. It must have been to the sheriff," Dean said towards Sam

"Bill and the sheriff—they were both involved with Peter." Sam continued, both of them coming to the same conclusion.

"What about Chris? My dad—what are you talking about?" Andrea asks getting confused when Lucas barges into the room and stars out the window and finally walking outside.

Everyone quickly jumped up to follow him

"Lucas, honey?" Andrea asks as Lucas stops and looks at a spot on the ground the Dean.

"You and Lucas get back to the house and stay there, okay?" Dean says. Once Andrea pulls Lucas back into the house Dean and Sam grab shovels as Jamie keeps watch. Eventually Sam's shovel hits something hard and they dig with their hands only to discover Peter's red bicycle.

"Dean," Jamie warns as she sees a figure appear walking towards them

"Who are you?" Jake yells at them pointing a gun at them.

"Put the gun down, Jake" Sam says as Dean drop their shovel

"How did you know that was there?" Jake asks again ignoring Sam.

"What happened? You and Bill killed Peter, drowned him in the lake and then buried the bike? You can't bury the truth, Jake. Nothing stays buried," Dean asks as Andrea comes out

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about" Jake starts again.

"You and Bill killed Peter Sweeney thirty-five years ago. That's what the hell I'm talking about" Dean continues.

"Dad!" Andrea yelled making her appearance know to her dad.

"And now you got one seriously pissed-off spirit." Dean said

"It's gonna take Andrea, Lucas, everyone you love. It's gonna drown them. And it's gonna drag their bodies God knows where, so you can feel the same pain Peter's mom felt. And then, after that, it's gonna take you, and it's not gonna stop until it does" Sam said trying to convince Jake to put the gun down.

"Yeah, and how do you know that?"

"Because that's exactly what it did to Bill Carlton," Jamie answered talking for the first time since the gun was pulled. Dean had put Jamie protectively behind him the second the gun was pulled so Jake hadn't even know she was there.

"Listen to yourselves, all of you. You're insane." Jake said

"I don't really give a rat's ass what you think of us. But if we're gonna bring down this spirit, we need to find the remains, salt them, and burn them into dust. Now tell me you buried Peter somewhere. Tell me you didn't just let him go in the lake" Dean said

Jamie looks back to see Lucas begin walking towards the lake. She quickly takes off running after him knowing that's not a good sign. Due to the heated argument none of the adults even realized she left.

Come play with me.

"Lucas," Jamie yells trying to get Lucas attention. She reached him just as he is about to touch the lake only to fall in. Jamie jumps in after him hoping to get to him before Peter does. She hears yelling just as she feels someone grab her foot and she gets quickly pulled under water.

Dean heart nearly jumps out of his chest as he sees Lucas and Jamie down by the lake. The second Jamie falls in the lake Dean takes off running his heart racing more and more with every step he takes. He gets their just in time to watch Jamie get pulled under while Lucas is struggling to swim

"Lucas, Jamie!" Dean and Andrea yell at the same time. Dean and Sam dive into the lake. Sam quickly swims over to Lucas and brings him to dock as Dean dives for Jamie. Peter must have made a mistake thinking Jamie was Lucas and that's why he pulled her under.

Dean was getting more and more freaked out as he and Sam kept coming up without Jamie. "Sam?" Dean asks as they both come up for air. Sam simply shakes his head as he watches Dean continue to dive down determined to find his daughter. Andrea watches with a wet Lucas clutched to her as they dive with no hope.

While the brothers continue to dive hopeless for Jamie, Jake takes off his jacket and wades in the water. "Peter, if you can hear me...please, Peter, I'm sorry. I'm so—I'm so sorry," Jake calls. "Peter. Jamie—she's just a little girl. Please, it's not her fault, it's mine. Please take me.

"Jake, no!" Dean yells when him and Sam come up for air to see what Jake is doing.

"Just let it be over!" Jake says as he sees Peter in front of him within in seconds Jake is dragged down into the depths of the lake leaving a crying Andrea on the dock.

Dean and Sam dive down again. Sam comes up, shaking his head his heart aching knowing Jamie could very well be dead, his only niece dead

After a few more seconds Dean finally comes up with and unconscious Jamie. He quickly puts her on the dock and checks her pulse only to find none. "Sam there's no pulse," Dean said in a hoarse voice on the verge of tears. He can't lose Jamie he had just meet her, he was supposed to have years more with her.

Dean quickly starts rescue breaths hoping for her to open her beautiful green eyes again. "Dammit Jamie you can't leave me!" Dean says about to go down for another rescue breathe when Jamie eyes flutter open and she begins coughing up water.

"Daddy?" Jamie says hoarsely calling Dean "dad" for the first time. Dean hearts skips a beat as he knows that Jamie's going to be okay.

"Hey it's okay, I'm here, everything's going to be okay," Dean said grabbing Jamie in his arms while lightly hitting her back as she continued to cough up water.

"I love you daddy," Jamie says before she continues coughing up water. Dean finally began to calm himself down. Everything was going to be okay because his baby girl was safe again.

_Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating for what seems like forever I don't have any really good excuse except for the fact that I got wrapped up in school but I'm back so if you guys are still reading and want to read more Ill really try to update next weekend. From here on out I'm going to try to update every weekend. Thanks for everyone who reviewed even though I abandoned you guys, you really are the ones who inspired me to write again. Hope you guys enjoyed this angst chapter. Please leave a review and also let me know if you have any ideas for what episodes you might want to see next._


End file.
